When drilling and/or completing offshore oil and gas wells, there may be many occasions, both planned and unexpected, where it is desirable to temporarily suspend drilling or completion activities at the well. As part of this process, a temporary abandonment cap is installed to aid in protecting the wellhead during this period of inactivity. Typically, a portion of the wellbore will be filled with a liquid corrosion inhibitor to displace the seawater within the bore such that certain surfaces, e.g., sealing surfaces, are not corroded by the seawater or otherwise subjected to the formation of undesirable marine growth, e.g., algae. The temporary abandonment cap is used in an effort to keep the corrosion inhibitor fluid in the bore until such time as it is desired to resume drilling and/or completion activities at the well. However, conventional temporary abandonment caps do not allow for access to the wellbore while the cap is in place. Conventional temporary abandonment caps must be removed while operations that require access to the wellbore take place, thus leaving sealing areas of the wellhead open and susceptible to damage. Damage to these sealing areas can potentially result in the loss of the well and the inability to use well control equipment, as it would be irreparable and prevent proper sealing of a blow out preventer.